


Drum Major (Pidge Just Likes the Uniform)

by becca_the_quiet_one



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Marching Band, i will be using that in the future, wow i'm surprised thats a real tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becca_the_quiet_one/pseuds/becca_the_quiet_one
Summary: “What?!” Lance yelled like she had jerked him out of a thought. “Um, nothing?”“You don’t sound too sure about that, wanna try again?”“...”The marching au no one asked for but I'm writing anyways.





	Drum Major (Pidge Just Likes the Uniform)

**Author's Note:**

> Remember in the last fic I wrote, I tagged specifically saying "don't come here looking for pidge/lance?
> 
> Well...
> 
> (I've fallen into rarepair hell please send help)

Pidge loved marching band. The feeling yo when you step onto the field the first time, you feel like your world is higher, and there’s nothing that can bring you down. It’s a feeling that never goes away.

Pidge loved marching band. Pidge did not love marching band practice.

“Uuugghh.” Pidge groaned to no one in particular as she flopped down on her bed. In the back of her mind, she wondered if that eas a good idea, considering she had probably sweat enough to fill an entire olympic swimming pool.

Homecoming was this week, and that meant a whole new show had to be formed and memorized by the end of the week. Pidge was the flute section leader, and a junior member of the band, so it was nothing she hadn’t dealt with before.

Except it wasn’t.

“Why,” Pidge thought, “Do they never write drills with short people in mind.” 

As it turns out, this particular drill had an adjusted step maneuver that was too big for Pidges short legs to take. Meaning that, instead of taking several large steps with the rest of her squad, she was reduced to shuffling furiously until the next maneuver. It was a hit to her pride and her calves.

Heaving a sigh, Pidge kicked her legs and slid off her bed onto the floor. All she wanted to do was sleep, shower, and eat whatever was in the fridge. Probably not in that order. She began to pick herself up.

Right on cue, her phone began to ring.

Slapping her hand over her face and cursing her luck, Pidge picked up the phone without looking at the caller ID.

“Lance what do you want.” Pidge groaned. “I saw you ten minutes ago.”

“What, a boy can’t talk to his girlfriend every now and then?” 

“Not when she’s exhausted because of stupidity.” Pidge seethed.

“I’m sorry babe,” Lance consoled, “I know it sucks.”

Pidge flipped herself over so that she was on her back looking at the ceiling. “It’s not your fault.”

“I know, maybe I can talk to Iverson about slowing it down a little.” Lance offered.

“I don’t care how much of a good drum major you think you are, you should know by now that no one can change Iversons mind.” Pidge quirked an eyebrow, even though Lance couldn’t see it. “Besides, we can’t make any changes to the show, we’re playing it this week.”

“Yeah.” Lance went quiet, which was rare for him. Unless… 

“Lance,” Pidge asked cautiously, “What are you thinking about?”

“What?!” Lance yelled like she had jerked him out of a thought. “Um, nothing?”

 

“You don’t sound too sure about that, wanna try again?”

“...”

“Lance.” Still nothing. Pidge started to worry. Was he hurting? Sad? Did she do something wrong?

“Lance are you okay?”

There was a deep breath on the other side. “Yeah, I’m just...thinking, I guess.”

“About what?” Pidge implored, deeply curious. Lance might be outgoing, but she knew he hated talking about his feelings.

“College mostly. The future.” His voice sounded far away. “You.”

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” Pidge warned, afraid she’d just crossed a line.

“It’s fine, i like talking to you.” Lance took a deep breath. “I’m just worried I won’t get to do it much after this year.”

Pidges mouth formed an o shape. So that’s why he called. 

“Hey,” she comforted, her voice soft and soothing. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“You are though.” Pidge thought she heard a sob. “You’re gonna go to one of those fancy tech schools and make new friends and wonder what the hell you were doing hanging out with a loser like me.”

“Lance,” Pidge half laughed, “It took me two years just to figure out I liked you, I don’t think anything will happen that quickly.”

“But it will happen.” He still sounded somber.

“It won’t.” Pidge sat up, a forceful gleam in her eyes. “Lance, I grew up knowing you lived just down the street. I still remember when we were kids and we tried to convince our parents that we were responsible enough to take care of that cow we found.”

“Well, who could forget Kaltenecker?” Lance half laughed.

“Mhm. And when we thought we could raise enough money to buy a lion cub. When you let me beat you up because I was mad at Matt. And when I first signed up for marching band, you know who came with me in case I chickened out, and put his name right under mine even though he had no idea how to play anything?”

“I don’t know him, but he sounds devilishly handsome and charming.” Pidge laughed. He was feeling better.

“Lance, you’re as much a part of my life as Matt or my parents. Dammit, you nicknamed me Pidge in the first place.” She steeled herself for what she was about to say next. “I love you, and after everything we’ve gone through together, I’m not letting you go that easily.”

The line crackled as they sat in stunned silence. Lance spoke after a few tortuous seconds.

“Did...did you just say the L word.”

“Yeah.” Pidge smiled nervously. “I did.”

More agonizing silence. “Was...it a bad idea?” Her stomach dropped, thinking she’d just ruined everything.

“No,no,no Pidge,” Lance snapped out of whatever state he was in before. “I love you, I love you so much I can’t even tell you.”

“Then what was that all about?” 

“I sorta...had a plan.”

“A plan? This oughta be interesting.”

“Well, yeah.” Lance replied. “See, I was gonna get the DJ at homecoming to play a really slow song, then I’d ask you to dance all romantically. You’d look unfazed but I know you’d be swooning on the inside. You’d accept anyway, and then I’d pull you to the middle of the floor and we’d be all pressed up against each other-”

“Really Lance?”

“Let me finish! Then I’d whisper in your ear-”

“Okay, okay, I’ve heard enough.” Pidge giggled. “You love me, and I love you even though you’re a dork.”

“Say that again.” Lance insisted, his voice happy.

“You’re a dork.”

“Katie!” Lance whined.

“I love you.”

“Again.”

“I love you.”

“One more time?”

“Lance, stop it.” Pidge pleaded, though there was no annoyance on her voice.

“I just love hearing it from you!”

Pidge shook her head with a smile. “Maybe I’d like to hear it back?”

“Iloveyouiloveyouilovey-” Lance spit the words at a furious pace

“Alright, that’s enough.” Pidge glanced at the clock on her wall. “I should let you go now, I need to take a shower.”

“May I join in?” Lance asked cheekily.

Pidge shrugged her shoulders. “Sure.”

“...seriously?”

“Yeah,” Pidge stood up and began to gather her things. “My parents are gone for the night, what’s stopping you?”

“I’ll be there in two minutes.” Lance sounded so serious that she had to laugh as he hung up the phone.

Pidge may not love her marching band practice, but god, did she love him.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt super romantic because I just got asked to homecoming.
> 
> All constructive comments and criticism is appreciated


End file.
